Atom traps (e.g., ion traps, neutral atom traps, etc.) can be utilized to isolate atoms for experimentation. For example, ion traps can use a combination of electrical and magnetic fields to capture an ion in a potential well. In this example, when an ion trapped in an ion trap is illuminated by a specific laser (e.g. when a laser beam is shined on the ion in the trap), the ion may fluoresce light. The light fluoresced from the ion can be detected by a detector.
Increasing the number of ion traps on a single die can be space limited due to on-chip filter capacitors and optically limited due to wire bonds in a beam path. In some previous approaches, a number of lasers may be linearly added when adding additional ions to address. Ion traps have a number of uses such as mass spectrometry, spectroscopy, basic physics research, and/or controlling quantum states.